


You're Mine

by ChandlersDemon



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Chansaw, F/F, One-Shot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandlersDemon/pseuds/ChandlersDemon
Summary: “Heather, calm down. We-”“We fucked, Veronica! How do you expect me to be calm!?”The blonde ran a hand through her hair as she stood, looking out the window, fear clear in her eyes as she watched the cars slowly go down the road.





	You're Mine

Silver eyes opened.  
The world around her was dark, lit up ever so slightly by the moon’s rays that cascaded through the slit in the curtains.   
She couldn't recall where she was, she couldn't recall how she had gotten there. 

As she slowly came to sit up, Heather felt her head begin to pound and she instantly let out a groan, her hand taking its spot to hold her forehead.  
She could hear her heart pounding in her ears as she closed her eyes. 

A cool breeze blew in through the open window, and Heather slowly opened her eyes.   
Turning her head to the window, she allowed the breeze to run over her.   
A shiver ran down her spine and in that moment, she looked down. 

All she saw was skin.   
Her skin to be exact. 

Her slightly tanned figure glowed in the moon’s rays as she instantly tensed.   
Her hand left her forehead, falling to the sheets below and just as she was done looking down at herself, something caught her eye.

In the dark of the room, she could only see what the moon gave her access to, and from the looks of it, she's seen enough.   
Taking the covers off of what remained on her upper half, she squinted her eyes in the darkness.   
Never once had she allowed anyone to litter her body in bites and hickeys, yet, as she looked down, hickeys were placed at the swell of her breasts, some on the sides of her stomach..   
Truth be told, she was scared to see what she looked like under the covers.

Her mind was reeling as the blonde slowly ran a delicate finger over the bruised bite marks.   
Her soft touch almost feeling like a stranger to herself. 

Heather could barely recall what happened last night and just as she had been about to look over, a hand rested on her shoulder and she went to scream before another covered her mouth.   
Screaming into her captivators hand, she struggled against their hold as she whipped to her right, pushing the person away, until she felt herself being pulled down with them.   
With wide eyes, Heather went to scream once more, but stopped upon hearing the girl's quick tone, her voice wavering slightly.

“Heather, it's Veronica. Chill out.” 

Upon hearing those words, the blonde looked down and could make out the girl's scared brown eyes in the darkness.  
Had she scared her that much? 

“J-Jesus Christ, Veronica! What the fuck?” 

Aiming to hit the girl in the chest, she stopped as she fully looked down at the girl.   
From their current position, Heather had been straddling Veronica, skin on skin, she barely came to realize until she saw the girl's bare torso in the dark.   
Her eyes came to rest on the brunettes breasts, her silver eyes flicking back up to Veronica’s as the girl must have felt her tense and saw the fear in their eyes.   
Heather was quick to get off of the girl, nearly falling backwards off of the bed.

“Heather, calm down. We-”

“We fucked, Veronica! How do you expect me to be calm!?” 

The blonde ran a hand through her hair as she stood, looking out the window, fear clear in her eyes as she watched the cars slowly go down the road.   
Her heart was beating throughout her head and she could hear her breaths quicken as she thought more and more about the scenario.   
She couldn't remember anything from last night.

“Heather, chill out-”

Veronica slowly got out from under the covers and off of her bed, standing a few feet away from Heather who had her back turned.   
In the darkness the girl was beautiful. The moonlight painted patterns against her skin and Veronica was mesmerized as she swallowed hard.   
She hadn't expected Heather to act out as she did.   
She understood that the girl would more than likely be really confused, but not scared shitless.   
She's Heather fucking Chandler.   
The Demon Queen of Westerburg High.   
And she was _scared_ about fucking _Veronica Sawyer?_   
A former nobody who became a somebody by her hands.   
_She was scared..?_

“Don't tell me to chill out, Veronica! We fucking-”

“Heather, be quiet!”

“Shut up, Veronica! My god damn reputation is on the line! I just slept with-!” 

As she had turned around to yell at the brunette, soft hands came to cup her cheeks and soft lips rested against her own.   
It was as if a switch turned on in her brain, Heather let out a small sigh, as if it was what she had been waiting for the girl to do.   
Her eyes fluttered shut as she slowly came to rest her arms around the girl's waist, pulling her closer till their chests were touching.   
She could feel the younger girl smirk into the kiss as she took a step forward and Heather took a step back.   
At the moment, Veronica assumed the more dominant role and for once, Heather didn't seem to fight back for it. 

The girl’s back collided with the wall just beside the window and the feeling of the cold surface connecting with her warmed skin sent a shiver down her spine.   
Veronica’s hands rested on her neck and on her cheek, her teeth dragging across the older blonde’s bottom lip.  
With that action, Heather pulled away, her breaths quick and barely full as she tried to regain her breath.   
They didn't speak.   
Her eyes just rested on Veronica’s in the pale moonlight. 

“I-My.. My parents are sleeping, if-if we wake them up-”

Heather shut the girl up rather quickly, their lips colliding together as she turned them around, allowing the brunette’s back to connect with the wall.   
The satisfying ‘thunk’ had been enough to please her as she smirked into their kiss.   
She could feel Veronica tug at her waist, urging the taller woman to take a step forward so they'd connect, but all Heather did was push the girl by the shoulders back into the wall, a small growl carrying with her words.

“This is my show, Sawyer. Don't think-”

Their position swapped once more, Veronica turning them around, a snicker in her words as she heard Heather’s gasp.   
It amused her to hear those little things from the Demon Queen, she rarely heard them, so tonight would be her time to hear everything she had ever wanted to hear slip from the girl's mouth. 

“Oh really?” 

Veronica let a hand rest down on the girl's hip and another on her shoulder, both holding the girl against the wall.   
The feeling of the girl's smooth skin against her fingers felt amazing.   
In that moment she just wanted to touch her in every place possible.   
Fighting against her urge, she listened to the blonde murmur out her words as she pulled her in for a kiss.

“Shut up.” 

Feeling hands tangle in her hair, Veronica took the opportunity.   
Heather hadn't been one to leave herself exposed, yet in that moment, she was very exposed.   
Her hands were tangled in the brunette's hair, so she couldn't stop the girl's next actions, even if she had wanted to, which Veronica knew more than likely the girl didn't want her to stop at all. 

Her eyes rolled back in her head as she let out a soft moan, feeling Veronica’s tongue slip into her mouth just as her fingers glided through the girl's already wet folds.   
She envied the noise, Veronica chuckling as she let her tongue explore the girl, as well as her fingers below.   
Heather was at her disposal.   
For once she'd given up her power, only because she knew that in this moment that's what she had wanted.   
Veronica wouldn't take control over her, the girl had no balls to, so in a sense, Heather still had control over the situation.   
She knew that for a fact, but when the girl slid a finger inside of her, and her back arched off the wall, she started to wonder if she really did. 

Veronica pulled out of their kiss, leaving the blonde with swollen lips as she traveled her kisses along the girl's jaw, heading down her neck.   
Kisses were left in her wake that burned against the blonde’s sensitive skin, her hips moving slowly with the girl's extremely slow pace. 

“Fuck, Ronnie..” 

As the brunette slipped a second finger into the blonde, she closed her eyes, almost purring against the girl's pulse point as she felt a hand grab her shoulder for support.   
Soft moans left the blonde as she began to rock herself against the girl's hand, a small whine leaving her as she didn't get the exact feel she wanted.   
Veronica paid little mind to how the girl tugged at her shoulder, how she whispered, nearly begging for her to pick up her pace.   
What she did pay mind to was how the girl’s walls slowly began to squeeze her fingers tighter together, how Heather’s head came to rest against her shoulder, her breath hot against the girl’s ear as small whimpers and whines left her.

It was so unlike their previous night together.   
Heather had been in control then, she hadn't let Veronica lay a hand on her.   
It had been just her pleasing Veronica, her harsh tone having stated that that’s what she wanted.   
She hadn't wanted the girl's touch that night, but now Veronica rested her head against the blonde's, breathing in her ocean scented shampoo as Heather scratched at the girl's shoulder.

“Veronica.. Fuck.. Veronica..”

The girl’s breaths were quick as Veronica used her free hand to pick the girl's head up off of her shoulder, forcing her to look into her eyes.   
As she caught sight of the girl's red hot skin in the moonlight, Veronica grinned as she saw the girl’s eyes roll to the back of her head as she added a third finger into her snatch. 

“Jesus Christ!”

Her hand moved at an insanely quick pace and she knew Heather wasn't able to keep up as she grabbed at her shoulder, her head falling back against the wall as she rode the girl's fingers.  
In that moment, her pace slowed and Heather’s eyes shot open as she looked at the brunette, a deathly glare as she still tried to regain her breath.

“What the fuck do you think you're doing? Don't slow down!”

Veronica raised a brow as the girl had to catch her breath between the two simple sentences.   
She could see Heather roll her eyes as she let out a chuckle.   
Her fingers slowed even more as the girl gripped her shoulder with a white knuckle death grip. 

“Veronica!”

With her free hand, a new found confidence entered the brunette as she grabbed the blonde’s chin, forcing her to look Veronica in her mocha brown eyes.   
In the darkness her eyes were pitch black, her pupils non existent as Heather looked back into them with her now grey gaze.   
In that moment, the gasp that left Heather’s mouth combined with the small involuntary buck from her hips and the fear that flickered through her eyes, Veronica couldn't stop the small groan that left her as spoke, her voice lower than normal.

“I want you to look at me.” 

Her fingers slowly began to pick up their pace, still slow, yet faster than before.   
Heather held the girl's gaze, her hips moving with the girl's hand, adding the extra friction she craved.   
Her eyes closed as she let out a loud moan as her walls began to close against Veronica’s fingers, her head hitting back against the wall.   
A gasp left the girl as she felt the brunette yank her head back to its former place.   
The blonde’s eyes forced open as she remembered the woman’s words.

“Heather, look at me.” 

She could feel the girl ready to come undone before her, the thought making her ever more confident as she rammed her fingers in and out of the blonde before her. 

“Ronnie..” 

Heather whined her name out, her eyes fluttering closed for a short moment as she continued to grind herself against the girl's hand.   
The palm of the girl's hand kept pushing against her clit and the blonde wasn't sure if by the end of it all if she'd be able to stand her ground. 

“Keep your eyes open, Heather. I want to watch you come.” 

“Ronnie..”

Veronica kept a fast, unforgiving, yet steady pace.   
She rammed her fingers in and out of the blonde, beginning to feel the resistance as the girl's walls began to close around her fingers.   
She could feel the girl shaking as their foreheads rested against each other's.   
Their intense staring lighting a fire in her eyes that Heather hadn't seen before..  
As the blonde let out a moan, her eyes closed and her quick breaths turned into whines and cries as she rode the girl's fingers to her climax.

“Open your eyes, Heather!” 

Heather’s eyes shot open in that moment as she let out a strangled moan, her back arching off the wall she had been pinned against.   
Veronica grinned as she watched the demon before her come undone.   
The blonde ground against the girl's fingers, riding out her orgasm as a string of curses and ‘Veronicas’ left her lips. 

Her lips parted into a final cry as she felt the girl hit a certain spot that sent her over for the first time that night, the cry echoing throughout the room as she was forced to look back into the girl's eyes, her own eyes full of lust and etching with tears at the force of her climax.   


Falling against Veronica wasn't how she had expected that night to end.   
As the brunette slipped her fingers out of Heather, she placed a small kiss on the girl's soft blonde curls as a whimper left the blonde.   
It was Veronica who had managed to pick up the taller blonde bringing her over to the bed where the both fell onto the pillows that lined the headboard. 

* * *

 

“And you were scared.”

Veronica teased as she sent kisses along the girl's chest, stopping to run her tongue along the girl's breasts, leaving her sensitive nubs untouched as she felt the girl shake beneath her.   
Heather let out a huff as she licked between the girl's fingers, tasting herself as she slowly sucked Veronica's middle finger out of her mouth.

“Shut up.” 

Finishing her task, Veronica couldn't stop the small laugh that left her as she brought her hand away from the girl’s mouth, watching Heather raise a brow at the girl's laugh. 

“Make me?” 

Veronica's fingers slid down the girl's hips, gliding through the girl's wet folds as she looked at her with a smirk.   
Her smirk came into play as the girl bucked her hips against her finger simply gliding through her folds. 

“Fuck yourself.”

Heather hissed as she went to fold her legs together and roll onto her side.   
When Veronica decides to grab her legs and spread them apart, needless to say, Heather let out a gasp that just drove the girl on as she pulled her to the edge of the bed.

“Veronica, Jesus Christ-FUCK!”

As the brunette positioned herself between the blonde’s spread legs, she licked the girl from top to bottom, pushing into her and closing her eyes as the girl cried into the darkness of the room. 

Heather's hands tangled in the brunette’s hair quickly, she wouldn't take long the third time around.   
Hell, she didn't even know she could go for three in one night, no guy ever gave her this much time out of their night.   
It was fuck and move on.   
Never did they give her this much care.  
Never did she ever let them go down on her now that she thought of it..

Veronica breathed out a laugh against the girl’s clit as she sucked the sensitive nub into her mouth, paying no mind to the way the girl pulled at her hair, almost begging her to stop as she began to grind against her face. 

For a third time that night, Heather cried out Veronica’s name.   
Her thighs closing around the girl’s head as curses left her.   
Veronica didn't seem to hear her as she continued to suck on the girl's clit, wanting to hear the blonde scream her name till the people down the street could hear her. 

“Ronnie! Stop-Fuck! J-Jesus Christ!”

Riding the girl's tongue that slipped inside of her at some point, Heather’s guttural  scream tore through the house.   
She hadn't a clue as to who heard her and at that point she didn't care.   
Veronica’s parents might wake up, but in that moment they both didn’t care.   
Heather rode out her 4th orgasm for that night and needless to say, she was done.   
Her hips bucked involuntarily against the girl as Veronica began to lightly lap up her juices.   
She envied the taste.   
Placing a small kiss to the girl’s heat as she felt Heather fall back against the bed.

* * *

 

“And you wanted me to stop.” 

Veronica grinned as she slowly let her fingers slide through the girl's folds, smiling as her hips bucked involuntarily at the subtle touch.

“I want you to stop touching me, Jesus Christ.. I’m so sensitive it’s not even fucking funny anymore.” 

Bringing her fingers to her mouth, Veronica licked them clean, watching Heather as she saw the girl's eyes close, clearly content with her doing. 

“I know.” 

Resting her head down against the pillow closer to the door, Veronica let out a content sigh.   
What she hadn't expected was for Heather to lie down close enough to where their bodies still touched.   
She hadn't expected the older girl to grab her hand and pull her closer.

“Didn't know you were the cuddly type, Chandler.” 

Veronica teased as she currently had her arm wrapped under the girl's breasts, her head resting against the girl's soft blonde curls.

“Shut up, Sawyer.” 

Heather breathed out into the night.  
Her voice was raspy, by morning she doubted the blonde's ability to speak properly throughout the day the morning.   
She got her scream and she knew it took a toll on the girl's throat, she'd hear all the threats in the world tomorrow. 

_ “I love you, Heather..” _

Veronica sighed into the girl's ear, placing a small kiss against the girl's head, she smiled as she felt the older blonde snuggle herself back against her.  
It was a first for Heather..  
The last time she did this, she couldn't recall.   
She doesn't even recall a last time.   
Veronica was her first..   
__ Her first real love.   
_Her first real time._   
Heather had been fucked and thrown to the side.   
Never once had she actually had legitimate sex with someone to where she enjoyed it.   
Men were so rough and uncaring.   
Veronica?   
She was her own kind of rough, and she was caring.

Looking to the moon outside, Heather let the words leave her lips, while they felt alien to her, she had the power to make them familiar.

_ “I love you too, Ronnie.”  _

 


End file.
